Loving You
by distorted-me
Summary: He was a stranger to her really. The man standing before her now was nothing like the man she had come to know. This man was gentle and warm. His kindness was far from deserved, and yet here he was, her knight in shining armour, offering to save her from the horrible fate she would face with the Ministry's new Marriage Laws. Sevmione. Slash. MPreg. A whole bunch of OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving You**

 **A/N:** This story was inspired by " _I Was Made For Loving You_ " by Tori Kelly featuring Ed Sherran. I own nothing, sadly, but I hope you enjoy none the less.

 **A/N II:** While there may be some debate as to wether some of my characters are OOC or not, let us take some key facts into consideration before we determine who is on canon, and who is not. Many of you will say that my Severus is EXTREMELY OOC. I will argue for the fact that for the seven years we were priviledged to the lives of Harry Potter and his acquaintances, several things were happening that would require one to mask their true feelings. Severus was bound to one of the most evil Dark Wizards of all time, as tightly as he was bound to a truly evil man, who had no conscience, and no regard for the lives or feelings of others. The mask that he wore had to be carefully applied and held in place with the strongest glue. And while Severus' beautiful story was cut tragically short by Ms. Rowling, it is the priviledge of the fanfic author to carry his story on and imagine that he survived Nagini's attack. In this ideal world, he is now free from both masters, and having shown Harry his memories, has a somewhat decent chance of redeeming himself in the eyes of the wizarding world, or simply retreating to his potions and telling the world to bugger off. Severus, free of his chains, can be happy, sociable, and extremely tolerable. He may even smile, or be possessed of civil, witty conversation. The Severus I imagine is not entirely accepted by the wizarding world, for no one is ever wholy liked, but he is widely respected, and free to be boringly human, wide range of emotions and feelings included. Ron will always be Ron, but one cannot expect to throw a child into war, and get the same selfish brat out of it. My Ron is softer, and harder; more understanding, but less trusting. He has matured and grown, and has come to form his own opinion about people. Hermione will always be an insufferable know it all, but she has come to realize that the world is not always black and white, and that while books may be helpful, if you really want to learn about something, you'll have to leave the library. Harry, is just Harry. He is not good or evil; black or white. He makes mistakes, and misjudges, and tries to see the good in everyone. He is hot tempered, fiercely protective, and stubborn to a fault. He will never be carefree, or unhaunted, but he will be the new 'normal' for his generation, and for him 'normal' is the best thing there is to be. Draco, is...Draco. He is most unfortunately the by-product of his blood status, mixed with his survival of a war he never belonged in, and the trials and errors of being able to make choices on his own, and then having to suffer the consequences. I do believe Draco wanted to be just like Lucius when he was young, but I also believe that watching Hermione being tortured; seeing his classmates die, and having the fate of the wizarding world in his hands by being asked to identify Harry irrevocably changed him, and thankfully it was for the better. Draco would had to have been good in a sneaky way. His father may have taken a vacation to Azkaban for a while, but he still had to protect his mother, and then live in a house full of deranged death eaters, and a mad man, and act like nothing affected him. Draco after J.K. was done with him is still slightly arrogant, but he has a wider view on the world, and the meaning of true friendship, and love, and as we should all know by now, love does strange things. As for the rest of our motley crew, the Gryffindors will always be Gryffindors, and the Slytherins will always be Slytherins, but we will, in my stories, get a deeper look into the bonds they share with others, and see how they use their house qualities to protect those that they love.

 **WARNINGS:** Slash (that means two boys love eachother and kiss and stuff), MPreg (thats where our two male lovebirds get squishy and make cute little babies), ideas of forced marriage (but not really on any main characters per say...).

 **SUMMARY:** He was a stranger to her really. The man standing before her now was nothing like the snarky Potions Professor she had come to know in her first seven years at Hogwarts. This man...Severus...was gentle, and warm. His kindness was far from deserved, and yet here he was, her knight in shining armour, offering to save her from the horrible fate she would face with the Ministry's new Marriage Laws. Sevmione.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Iure Matrimoniali**

 **Ministry Calls For Radical New Laws**

 _3rd JUNE, 1998 In an unprecidented call for action following the severe blow to the magical population of Greater Britain, the British Ministry of Magic is calling for several questionable laws to be passed in regards to things such as blood status, marriage, and pro-creation. In a time when we should be worrying less about creating new problems and more about addressing the ones already on hand, this reporter finds himself questioning the stability of our current government._

 _During a closed session late last night, the newly elected Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and several members of the ICW entertained the idea of passing a marriage law in which all witches and wizards not already in an existing relationship, and within child bearing age, be required to marry in accordance with several Ministry guidelines, and that from these marriages at least one magical offspring be produced within the required allotment of time. Family Trees will be required upon application for a Bonding Ceremony and marriages will not be allowed between Pureblooded families with familial ties to eachother less than six generations. Should family trees be unavailable, Ministry personnel would be available to preform Familial Rights so that any existing relations between the applicants may be know prior to approval of the union. Other stipulations touch on the appearance of squibs within the family, the marriage of muggleborns and halfbloods, and wether or not widow(er)s with children from previous relations will be required to comply._

 _An inside source who did not wish to be named told this reporter that the Ministry also discussed what to do about magical beings with creature inheritance, and about possibly expanding the acceptable definition of what a pure-blooded wizard is. No mention was made of any legistlation geared towards helping with the rebuilding of places like Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and certain portions of Hogwarts, nor was there any mention of funding being allocated to assist in the burial of war heros, or to offer recompense to members of the community who have been left widowed or orphaned by the greatest tragedy in our nations history to date. While said source could not provide any concrete dates for the passing of these barbarian laws, it is this reporters belief that the wizarding world should be prepared. For assitance with some of the more troubling matters addressed, please refer to our classifieds for a list of matchmakers, lawyers, and for our singles column._

* * *

"This is absolutely preposterous!" exclaimed Hermione as she threw her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on her living room table.

"There's no way that rubbish will ever pass," said Ron through a mouthful of pudding.

"I've seen the Ministry do dumber things," grimaced Harry.

Hermione worried her lip and furrowed her brow.

"What will they do? I mean, how can they make sure everyone is complying? And what happens to those who refuse to comply?"

"Well. Way I see it, they can integrate into a different country's magical societies where these stupid ideas don't exist, or they can surrender their magic, have their wands snapped, and their powers bound," said Ron.

Hermione looked mortified.

"They wouldn't!"

"I dunno Mione. I thought Kingsley was smarter, but apparently he's just desperate for some kind of normal," said Harry.

"He's barmy!" said Ron.

"Surely they won't pass it this year, I mean...don't things like this take time?" asked Hermione.

"It depends," a new voice interjected. "The ICW and the Wizengamot both took hard hits. While the age of maturity in the wizarding world is 17, seats usually aren't taken up until the age of 21 to give the holder time to finish their education and settle into a career if so chosen. Both bodies have entered a state of emergency and as of now the only acting body is the ICW. With laws this insane they will push harder to have them passed before anyone can vote to have seats occupied by the newest Lords and Ladies, and before anyone can interject with a vote of No Confidence. The only remaining members are ancient. These laws won't affect them, and unfortunately not many of them have any family left so they won't think about the damage they are causing to the younger generation."

"So basically I have to worry about my last year at school, NEWTS, gaining an apprenticeship, AND being paired off with a potential pedophile so we can go at it like jack rabbits and spit out a kid neither of us will love?" shreiked Hermione.

Draco grinned.

"Yeah. Something like that."

* * *

 **Matchmaker! Matchmaker!**

 _9TH JULY, 1998 In an unprecedented move the Ministry of Magic just last night passed quiet possibly the most radical set of laws the wizarding world has ever seen. Nine new laws went into effect at midnight last night during one of several emergency meetings of the ICW that have been held over the past 30 days. These new laws range from Creature Registration and Rights to the most scandalious, The Iure Matrimoniali, or in common terms, The Marriage Law. Witches and Wizards of childbearing age will have thirty days to find a suitable match of their own, and apply for a Bond Certificate. Any witch or wizard who has not done so within the given time will then be paired up based on several Ministry conducted tests and may at that point, be immediately bonded, or may choose to recuse themselves from the magical world, a fate some consider worse than death._

 _For more information on the various laws please refer to our Special Edition section of todays_ Prophet.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Hermione cried. "How could they **do** this? It's...it's...it's like human breeding! Who is the Ministry to put a time limit on finding love? And what qualifies them to decide who is right for whom?"

"Just find someone you can tolerate, pop out a kid with them, and you're both free to go your separate ways," said Ron.

"How romantic!" Hermione seethed. "Hey, Ron, lets go get bonded, screw eachother senseless, knock out a kid, and go our separate ways," she spat out sarcastically.

"'Mione. I didn't mean it that way. It can't be that bad. I mean. You **are** a war hero. You can have anyone you want. Surely there is someone out there you want?"

"I don't want someone to be with me because I'm famous for being a killer. I want someone who values my intelligence, and loyalty."

"Well...what exactly does the law stipulate?" asked Harry.

Hermione blushed.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"I haven't gotten that far."

Harry snatched the paper from her and quickly began to scan the _Special Edition_ section with various looks of disgust crossing his face.

"Who are these people? These laws are terrible! If you suffer from conditions such as lycanthropy and choose to marry your spouse will own you and you will have no legal say in the matters of your offspring? If you possess one quarter or more of creature blood you are considered property and the same rules apply? That's bloody sick!"

"What does it say about the marriage part?" moaned Hermione.

"It is hereby ordered and commanded that all witches aged 17 to 60 and all wizards ages 17 to 100 find an appropriate partner and present themselves at the Ministry no later than 6:30 pm on 10th August 1998 for the issuance of a Bond Certificate. Acceptable pairings are as follows: Any pairing which will result in the production of at least one viable and magical offspring within a period of 546 days (one and one half years). Pure-bloods may marry other pure-bloods given that they are related to eachother no less than 7 times removed. Muggleborns may marry pure or half-bloods, but the marriage of muggleborns to eachother is strictly prohibited. Muggleborns may _not_ marry into any family that has a Squib within the last 6 generations. Exemptions include any witch or wizard who has a hereditary illness, has been deemed barren, has been convicted of a serious crime and is currently serving their sentence, or who has any other impairment or disability such as blindness or deafness. Any witch or wizard who refuses to comply will be subjected to mating tests and will be paired off with a suitable mate as determined by the Ministry. Failure to comply will result in your wand being snapped and your powers bound."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," said Ron, looking a little green.

"Oh come on Ronnikins! You know you fancy someone like McGonagall!" said Fred who had stopped over to discuss theory on a new invention with Hermione.

"Oh. God! The image! My eyes! They burn!" shrieked Ron.

"This is serious guys!" wailed Hermione. "Don't you see what they are doing? We have to fight this!"

"How Hermione? They aren't joking when they say they'll snap your wand. Desperate times. Desperate measures. Crazy men never think clearly. These new laws should be enough proof for that. At this point you had better sit down and review every eligible witch and wizard you know depending on your preferences. Your luck all the good ones will be gone while you sit here and wallow," sneered Draco.

"Ha!" Hermione barked out hysterically. "That's easy for you to say! You have Pansy. Your marriage has been secured since you were born!"

"Not so," said Draco. "She's already promised to someone else. I released her from that horrid contract the moment my father died."

"Then why are you **not** panicking?"

"Because I have found an otherwise suitable match and have already presented sufficient documentation to the Ministry to have a Bond Certificate issued," said Draco picking a piece of lint from his sleeve.

"How much did you pay her?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't pay **him** anything. I respectfully asked for his hand in marriage, and I am eternally grateful that he accepted my proposal."

"H-He? But. But. But-" Hermione spluttered.

"The Marriage Law states any two witches or wizards may enter a union so long as an offspring may be produced. It is a little known fact that two wizards can, with the aid of certain potions, if they are strong enough magically, conceive and carry mutliple pregnancies to term. My mate and I both meet that requirement, and I carry Veela blood which will aid in the process of becoming pregnant should I choose to be the carrier. I am fortunate that my mate will not view me as property based on the new laws our insane Minister has passed, and I love him more than life itself."

"So-" Hermione was at a loss.

"So," said Harry smiling, "that means that the wizarding worlds top two bachelors are off the market since three days ago."

"Wait..." said Ron.

"Guys. Draco and I..." Harry trailed off blushing.

"We're getting married. Properly. Our deepest apologies that we didn't tell you sooner. I simply did not wish to jeopardize Harry's happiness," said Draco smiling.

"Harry! That's- Oh Harry! I'm so happy for you!" Hermione squealed.

"Wow, Mate. Malfoy? Really?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished.

"I didn't say I wasn't happy for him! I may not like him, but people change, and Malfoy, if Harry is happy, I'm happy. Just don't hurt him or you're a dead man, got it?" he asked holding his hand out for Draco to shake.

"Thank you, Ron. This means a lot to the both of us," said Draco accepting the offered hand.

"So how do we determine who is available and who is not? I mean, Draco and Harry snuck off and got unavailable before this even came out..." trailed off Hermione.

"I say we throw a proper dinner party. The Malfoy name is still pretty shiny, and Perfect Potter can sure attract the party goers. It can be a surprise Engagement Party at Malfoy Manor. I've recently had it redecorated and it needs a proper breaking in. Open invitations to 'mingle and maybe meet the love of your life'?" suggested Draco.

"And what? If they don't come we know they're taken?"

"No, but I'm sure the important people will come. None of our friends would turn an invitation down single or not. And I'm sure the Prophet will release names of those who have been granted their Certificates. Let's do a week from Saturday and see what kind of juicy gossip we can turn up!" said Blaise.

"Well, I'll come for the party, but I'm afraid I got a jump on the Ministry," said Fred.

"What?" choked Ron.

"I asked Ang and she said yes. We're coming to the Burrow for dinner Sunday. George and Katie will be there as well, although their annoucement will be a bit more exciting..."

"No!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yep. In six months we'll all be proud uncles. And aunts in Hermione's case. The Weasley family dinner is where it's at this Sunday. We'll make a huge dent in the available ladies."

"And gentlemen," smirked Harry.

"Mum's gonna have a stroke," whispered Ron.

"No doubt. She'll be in wedding planning Heaven. Thank Merlin Bill already got married. Can you imagine?"

"Has Percy asked Penelope yet?" asked Hermione.

"What?" splutter the three Weasley brothers.

"Oh please! They've been together off and on for years. It's only natural they would end everyones torment and tie the knot, especially with this new annoucement."

"Mum can't handle three wedding annoucements and a pregnancy," whispered Fred.

"Four. Wedding annoucements," said Ron turning bright red.

"What?" the room shouted.

"I'm getting married. We agreed not to tell. We didn't want our families getting in trouble."

"Who is it?"

Ron smirked.

"I guess you'll find out Sunday."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S APOLOGY:** The author of this story would like to apologize for several things. Cliff hangers...meh. Never finishing a multi-chapter story. I truely AM sorry. This oneshot running away from me...SCREAMING! I do hope you enjoy and please find it in your hearts to forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** **Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe...**

No further Special Editions were released that week and so the following Sunday found The Burrow so packed with bodies that the weekly family dinner was forced outdoors into the gardens. Mrs. Weasley was positively aglow with the livelihood of her little home and all of her children around the table for the first time in years, and was excited for the annoucements she was sure would come.

"5 galleons says everyone here's matched up," said George smiling.

"5 galleons says Hermione's still methodically trying to wiggle out of it," said Fred.

"5 galleons you're both idiots and Hermione and Ginny are still old spinsters," said Harry.

Dinner went off without a hitch, and with very little talking, as Mrs. Weasley had seen to outdo herself once she realized her company would be expanded. Once everyone had finished their meals and dessert a comfortable silence settled around the table.

"So..." Molly started, "does anyone have anything they wish to share?"

"Molly!" chided Mr. Weasley good naturedly.

"I'm moving back from Romania..." Charlie started.

"Oh," said Molly casually. "Is that so? I thought you loved dragons."

"I do. But Hagrid asked Madame Maxime to marry him, and she agreed, so he will be moving to France. I agreed to take up the Care of Magical Creatures post at Hogwarts," said Charlie simply.

"Those'll be some scary babies," muttered Ron, causing half to table to choke on their drinks.

"You're going to be grandparents," said Bill out of the blue. "Fleur is expecting a baby. She's due in April."

"Make that grandparents times two," said George. "Katie and I are gonna be parents in January."

"Bless my soul," said Molly wiping tears from her eyes.

"And have you set a date young man?" she asked leveling a glare at George.

"Yes mam," said Katie. "I want to be married in the fall. We were thinking late October. But we've already applied for our Certificate."

"How beautiful. And none of that mam stuff young lady. We're family now. You can call me Molly."

"I'm afraid your best looking child has been taken, Mother," said Fred stretching back in his chair. "Ang said yes."

"Well that's a relief," said Arthur. "Here I was thinking we would have to pay someone to take you two."

Everyone laughed at that and silence reigned once more for a while.

"Mother, Father," started Percy, "I plan to ask for Penelope's hand in marriage, and I was hoping that you would be most agreeable."

"Of course son," said Arthur through Molly's tears. "Whatever makes you happy."

Percy just smiled and excused himself, presumably in search of his girlfriend.

"How about you Harry? This new law must be awful for you. I can't imagine how hard this will make finding someone," said Molly.

"Actually...I've already found someone. And I love this someone, a lot. They love me too. Just me. Not...you know," Harry blushed.

"Son, if you're afraid we won't approve, don't be," said Arthur. "You may not be my son in blood, but I claim you none the less. Any decision you have made, I know you did so with a clear head and a sound mind."

"Draco Malfoy has asked me to marry him, and I've said yes. We looked into the law, and, considering everything, we would still be complying."

"'ou are hiz mate, oui?" asked Fleur.

"How?" began Harry.

"I can zee et. 'ou have zese glow to you. And you zmell like 'em."

"And where pray tell is Mr. Malfoy?" asked Molly.

"He's making plans for a dinner party Saturday next. I'm supposed to invite everyone."

"Well. Tell him his presence is required next Sunday, and that we will be in attendance to this...party."

"Yes Molly," smiled Harry.

"I'm out," said Ron. "I asked Pansy to marry me and she said yes. She said her dad would handle all the Ministry stuff, and she wants to be a June bride so, whatever, yeah? She's happy, I'm happy. Happy! Happy!"

"You all suck," pouted Ginny. "I'm still hopelessly single. No one wants to hitch up to a girl and her 12 million brothers."

"There's only seven of us counting Harry. It's not that bad," laughed Bill.

"That's what you think," she mumbled.

"I refuse to conform to this Barbarian act placed upon us by the Ministry. I will find love in due time, and no one can force my hand in the matter," said Hermione stiffly.

"So, Charlie. What about you?" asked Arthur.

"There might be someone," said Charlie fondly. "We're still in negotiations. Don't wanna get my hopes up."

Harry smiled. He was very aware of Charlie's secret love. He had been there when the order had come into Severus Snapes potions shop.

"I wouldn't worry about getting your hopes up. You have an extremely capable negotiator," said Harry so softly that only Charlie could hear.

"Thank you, Harry," Charlie smiled back.

"Oh I can't believe it! All but three of my children spoken for, and two of them having babies of their own! We have been blessed!" Molly cried.

Arthur smiled.

"Indeed, we have."

* * *

When the _Special Edition_ came out Wednesday afternoon it was mainly an advertisement for matchmaking services, complaints about the absurdity of the new laws, and an entire section devoted to the 'match making' party that was to be held at Malfoy Manor the following Saturday. It was therefore no surprise when on Saturday at promptly 7:45 pm, thousands of guests began descending on the grounds of Malfoy Manor for what had been touted as the 'party of the century'.

"Draco. I can't do this," said Harry.

"Of course you can. Where is all that Gryffindor bravery? Besides. No one will be looking at you, they will all be too taken with me," Draco smirked, primping himself in the mirror.

"You are such a prat sometimes," Harry said smiling.

"Yes, well, I'm your prat. So use some of that bravery and save me from all of the drooling ladies desperate for a profitable union," Draco sniffed.

* * *

The party was indeed a smash. Nearly 2,000 witches and wizards mingled, danced, and in some cases, negotiated deals, long into the night at what the Ministry would later claim as their first, and most successful 'matchmaking extravaganza'. Several couples announced their engagements, Draco and Harry among them, and several individuals left broken hearted, unable to grab up the juicy piece of meat they had so desired.

July slowly turned into August and the list of available witches and wizards began to dwindle down to the dregs of wizarding society. On 1st August the _Prophet_ ran a 72 page special edition which showcased the remaining 2,000 or so eligible bachelor and bachelorettes, complete with pictures and a resume in romance. Hermione and Ginny were mortified to say the least.

"Can you believe this! Parading us around like a bunch of cattle," sneered Ginny.

"I think you should begin to worry. You and Hermione have to be the only two decent candidates left under 25 who bat for the other team, and the list of eligible bachelors is well..." Draco trailed off.

"Stuff it Draco," huffed Ginny. "I hear it enough from my mother. I might as well wait the 9 extra days and let the Ministry choose someone for me so that I may poison them and have them die in their sleep. Contract null and void."

"Or I could set you up on a blind date with a secret hidden bachelor whom I happen to have on good authority has already spoken with the male members of your family and has gained exclusive permission to spend the next eight days trying to convince you to cave to his wicked good charm, which he picked up from me," Draco smiled.

"Is he deformed? Gay? Old? Smelly?" Ginny asked her voice rising with each new word.

"None of the above. He is very good looking. He could go either way. He is well within your age range, and he prides himself on personal hygiene."

"Do I know him?"

"You've seen him around."

"Is he one of your friends?"

"Obviously. I wouldn't dare set you up with a stranger."

"I'm not going on a date with Crabbe or Goyle."

"Goyle is taken I'm afraid. Sorry to dash your hopes. And Crabbe is holding out for...something."

Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Now what would be the fun in telling you? I have a blind date proposition for Hermione as well. Why don't you just run along like a good girl and get all pretty and be ready to go by 7pm?"

"I'm not going on a blind date Malfoy," said Ginny annoyed.

"Of course you are. It's that or Bachelor 974. Who probably is 974...Imagine. Or not. I need to go scrub my brain."

"I hate you Malfoy!"

"I only do this because I love you. And because Harry asked me to. And then Pansy made me."

"I hate them too!" Ginny screamed and promptly slammed her door.

* * *

Hermione on the other hand took the announcement of her 'blind date' a bit more calmly, and was politely thankful to Draco and Harry for taking the time out of their 'blissfully together' lives to take pity on her and round up someone they had deemed suitable, which must have been a feat in and of itself. The last she had checked the youngest 'eligible' bachelor had been 73. It was a horrendous thought and had Hermione been faced with that decision, she would have snapped her own wand and left the wizarding world of her own accord.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, steeling herself for what was yet to come, she took note of the subtle changes her body had made in just the last few months. She was a bit taller, and since her clothing fit her better when not on the run, she had more curves than she had noticed. Her face was sharper, with a perfect nose and high cheekbones, her skin a healthier color, and her once bushy hair now fell in soft curls mid way down her back. Her little black dress left nothing to the imagination and the heels Ginny had picked out made her legs seem like they went on forever. Paired with the barely there make-up she had on, and the diamond pendant she had around her neck, she looked very much like a confident young lady who would be in total control over the nights events. Inside, she was a squirming ball of nerves. All Harry had told her about 'Lord Prince' was that while he was quiet a bit older than Hermione, he was still very much in the prime of his life, and was looking for intelligence and friendship in a partner, not good looks and sex. He did admit that while not the sexiest man alive, this Lord did have a rugged handsomeness to him, and that over all, he and Draco both thought that Hermione would be very pleased, and that they had in fact been most surprised when the man had approached them first to voice his interest in procurring a date with their dear, horribly single, friend.

"Hermione," Ginny said as she knocked once on the door and enter. "Let's get this torture fest over with. I want to have time to drown myself in a bottle of Vodka before the night is over."

"It won't be that bad. Besides. Maybe everyone will get off our backs after this," smiled Hermione.

"Yeah, right," snorted Ginny. "My mom being placated with one half arsed date? You must have been hitting the bottle early."

Hermione swatted Ginny lightly on the arm and the slowly descended the stairs to face her fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Sudden Realization**

Hermione's blind date had shown up to the two story townhouse that she shared with her friends 10 minutes early, refusing the offered glass of whiskey and holding only a single yellow rose. He spoke very little in his unusual nervousness, and stood almost stock still as he prepared himself for the horrified look he knew would cross the young Miss Granger's face once she realized who he was.

After the war Lord Prince had taken a solid year to recover from his wounds enough to rejoin society. His voice was a bit softer and slightly deeper but his smile came easier, and his features were less haunted. The potions used to save him from his wounds had taken years off of his appearance and he now took pride in how he presented himself to the world. His long black hair was now kept washed and tied back with a single emerald green ribbon and his frock discarded for a more modern black suit. While some injuries were still healing Lord Prince walked with a minor limp and relied on a cane to make getting around somewhat easier.

"Don't forget to breath, Sir," Harry said with a small smile.

"You'll be just fine," Draco said, coming up beside the man.

"Hermione has always kept an open mind. Just show her who you are now."

Lord Prince turned his head slightly to consider the man beside him before giving a small nod and turning his attention back to the stairs at the sound of a door opening and closing.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and counted to five before slowly descending the stairs, paying particular attention to her feet and almost missing the three sharp intakes of breath.

"Wow...'Mione," Harry said, sounding awestruck.

"I told you there was a goddess in there somewhere," Draco said, sounding amused.

Hermione looked up to chastise her two friends when the man between them caught her attention and she paused, her mouth slightly agape.

She had half expected Harry and Draco to hook her up with some older, out of shape, desperate man who they knew would treat her well enough to be tolerable, and who would make sure that she was well provided for. The man before her was none of that.

While he looked strangely familiar, Hermione could not immediately place him. She took subtle notice of his features and agreed that while he would never be in the running for most eligible bachelor of Britain, he was indeed a very handsome older gentleman who was possibly a bit rough around the edges, but who had kind eyes and a kind smile. His attire and title suggested he came from money, and the way he held himself showed the respect that he had for propriety and for the seriousness of the situation. Maybe tonight would not be so bad after all.

* * *

Lord Prince was shocked at the sight before him. While he was very aware that Hermione Granger was possessed of decent looks, he had had no idea just how beautiful she really was. Her beauty far outweighed anything he had to offer, and as a young woman, he was sure she would have no interest in an old, worn down, bitter man like him. Still, he had started this venture, and he would see it through til the close, which would more likely than not be at the conclusion of tonights' 'date'.

"Miss Granger," he said as he gave her a customary bow, and extending his hand for hers, taking it and kissing the back of it lightly.

"It is an honor."

Hermione blushed as she slowly retracted her hand, holding it to her chest as a warmth spread through her.

"Lord Prince," she said shyly.

"For you," the man said, extending the rose to her, which she took, causing her to blush even deeper.

"Thank you," she said, feeling strangely touched.

It briefly crossed her mind that this was the kind of man who would research flowers and colors and meaning and who had purposely picked this rose as a show of his true intentions.

"Shall we proceed?" he asked, one eyebrow raising slightly.

All Hermione could do was nod as he motioned for her to lead the way out the door.

Once outside, Lord Prince offered Hermione his arm, which after a moment, she lightly accepted.

"I thought...a short stroll to tonights' destination would be acceptable?" Lord Prince said, turning his head slightly to look at Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione agreed.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to calm her nerves and freight train heart.

"Malones, perhaps?" the man said, his eyebrow raising once again as he considered his date.

Hermione wanted to comment on the outrageous prices of the fine establishment, but she figured they would have some privacy for conversation, and she honestly doubted the tab would seriously dent his financial stores.

"Malones sounds perfect," she said, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you for the generous offer."

Lord Prince gave a shy smile as he gave a subtle nod, and the two continued their short stroll in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were led to a secluded back corner and seated with menus and fresh rolls.

"Order whatever your heart desires, Miss Granger," Lord Prince said softly.

"Tonight is about letting go of inhibitions and trying new things."

Hermione laughed at that.

"Is this your first blind date too?" she asked.

"This is my first date ever," Lord Prince replied while looking at the menu.

"Really?" Hermione asked, unable to sound anything but surprised.

"Truly," the man said, looking at her.

"I guess..." Hermione began.

"Unless Yule Ball counts...this is my first date too," she admitted.

Soon the waiter came and food was ordered, champagne was offered, and tentative conversation began.

"How do you know Harry and Draco?" Hermione asked as she looked at her salad.

"Lord Malfoy is my Godson," Lord Prince said easily, knowing that it was best to get the formalities out of the way.

"And Lord Potter and I have worked together for some time."

At this Hermione looked confused, which caused Lord Prince to pause in his salad and look at her.

"I have worked with you as well, Miss Granger, for six years...under a different guise. But I assure you, that is **not** who I am. Not anymore. And...anything you may have known of me was strictly necessary for my part in the war..."

Hermione squinted her eyes as she considered the man before her again, searching his face to try and place who he was.

"The only people..." she began.

"I've only worked with Prof-"

And then it hit her. This was a professor. From Hogwarts. Whom she had had for six years. Who would not have been there for her seventh.

"Pro-Professor Snape?" she asked, sounding shocked but not yet disgusted.

"Miss Granger," the man said in acknowledgement.

"But..."

Hermione didn't know _what_ to say. Or to think. Professor Snape had been terrible. But he had protected them...saved them. He had saved Harry. Had supposedly died because he would not give up the most important secrets of The Order. Had been cleared of killing Dumbledore.

"You died," she said, her tone now confused.

"Draco saved me," Lord Prince said simply.

"I am still healing but...I will live."

Hermione chewed her cheek and she processed this new information.

"Lord Prince?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"My mother was a Prince before she married my no good father," Severus said.

"After the war..."

Severus looked slightly uncomfortable.

"After...everything..."

"Because..."

Hermione really looked at the man before her. She had never seen him so uncomfortable.

"Once I was cleared of any wrong doing I was able to stake my claim to the Prince fortune and all that came with it."

"Like Draco?" Hermione asked, her tone free of judgement.

"Yes," Severus said, sounding slightly relieved.

Hermione nodded as she thought some more, remaining quiet and eating her salad.

The main course continued in much the same way, but when the dishes were cleared away, Hermione decided it was time to speak.

"You were horrible to us in school," she said, getting straight to the point.

"I was," he agreed with a small nod.

"But believe me when I said I had to be. I could show no favoritism to anyone. Especially Harry and his friends. It would have ruined everything."

"You were horrible to me _before_ I became friends with Harry," Hermione pointed out.

"You were an insufferable know it all," Severus said as though it was the most obvious answer.

"Too brilliant for your own good. And very vocal about everything you knew."

"What kind of excuse is that?" Hermione asked, her tone incredulous.

"I was afraid of you," he replied calmly.

"You could have ruined me if you had seen through me as I feared you would."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but then closed it, unsure of how to respond.

"You truly are the brightest witch of your age, Miss Granger. I will never refute that. And perhaps you have gained a little more worldly knowledge, but there was a time when you would share your knowledge without thinking of the consequences. I had to try and quell that somehow, and the only way I knew was to belittle you into silence. I am truly sorry."

"Why me?" Hermione asked.

"Out of everyone out there..."

"Because it was my hope, Miss Granger, that after everything you had been through, you would remain open-minded towards and understanding of the situation at hand," Severus replied.

"I know that I am well old enough to be your father, and that I am not at all an attractive man, or...especially tolerable to most people but...my intentions are pure I promise. I will never hurt you, or force you in to anything you do not want, if you were to accept my proposition. I would not trap you in a loveless marriage, but I would not ignore you while the requirements of such a contract are fulfilled. Anything you desire...I would give to you as long as it were in my power."

"And if all I want is love?" Hermione asked, her gaze burning in to the man before her.

"Love takes time, Miss Granger," Severus said slowly.

"And I am not entirely sure that I am capable of such emotion."

"And if I asked you to try?" she asked

"Then for you I would try."

Hermione blinked at that, the answer somehow unexpected.

"No one else will accept me, Miss Granger," Severus reasoned.

"And I have only now begun to live. But more than that, I know that I can provide for you, financially and physically, if only to protect you from someone who would aim to hurt you and control you. I am not asking for an answer tonight but...I would be honored if you would at least consider my proposition."

"And what proposition is that, Lord Prince?" Hermione asked.

"Join with me in satisfying the stipulations set forth by the Ministry," Severus replied.

"And once our duty is complete?" she asked.

"Then...I suppose..."

Severus really didn't know what would happen then.

"I haven't thought that far ahead," he admitted.

"I'm actually surprised the night has progressed as far as it has."

"Did you think I would reject you from the go?" Hermione asked, honestly curious.

"Any sane person would," Severus said with a shrug.

"You are a beautiful young lady, who is highly intelligent, and could have any man or woman she desired. I would not wish for you to settle out of desperation."

"What is it that you want, Lord Prince?" Hermione asked, leaning towards him, her interest peaked.

"To live," he said.

"To be accepted by someone. To be loved is most likely too much..."

"I wish to be loved," Hermione said.

"I only wish to marry once, and I will not bring a child into this world for it to suffer, no matter what the laws say."

"Agreeable," Severus said with a small nod.

"Do you even want children, Sir?" Hermione asked.

"I..."

Severus hadn't really thought about that either.

"It might...be nice?" he said, sounding unsure.

Hermione nodded and sat back in her chair.

"We have twenty-seven days, Lord Prince," she said, sounding like she was negotiating a business contract.

"That we do," he agreed.

"How do you intend to woo me?" she asked, her tone almost teasing as her lips entertained a small smile.

"Who said I was knowledgable in the area of wooing?" Severus returned.

"Touche," Hermione agreed.

"I cannot promise you love, Miss Granger," Severus stated once again.

"But I will do everything in my power to keep you as happy as I can for as long as I can."

Hermione smiled at that notion.

"I think I like the sound of that," she said softly.

Slowly, cautiously, Severus extended his hand to the woman before him, and after only a moments hesitation Hermione accepted it, and sealed her fate in her mind that Lord Prince was the best she would find, and she would have to do her best to make the most of what she had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Woo-ing**

Once the date had concluded, Lord Prince escorted Hermione home, depositing her just inside her front door, a soft kiss to the back of her hand, and a promise of correspondence the next day. Thankfully, everyone else seemed to be out, or asleep, and so Hermione was able to partake in a long bath and a good nights sleep.

The next morning when she woke, she was surprised to find a package on her window seal, and was slightly moved to see that her date had kept his word.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _My most sincere thank you for making last night enjoyable in what was otherwise an awkward situation. If you are willing, and if conditions are agreeable, I would be honored to join in your company for a late afternoon picnic at Prince Manor this afternoon. I wholly understand if you do not desire to join me, and would be most cooperative with whatever decision that you make._

 _Please confirm either way to the address on the envelope, and please accept this token in appreciation of your acceptance of my company last night._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Lord Prince_

Hermione stared at the letter for a moment before staring at the box, trying to decide if she should open it or not. After a few more moments she tore in to the box to reveal a first edition Jane Eyre, which almost caused her to have a stroke as she mentally calculated its condition, and worth, and then remembered that only a few years ago she had lamented the loss of hers in front of several Order members, including Sn-Lord Prince. She was strangely touched.

Scrambling for a fresh piece of parchment and a quill Hermione scribbled a reply accepting the invitation, sent it with her owl, ran to the shower, and then stood in front of her closet bemoaning her lack of suitable clothing. Just as a return owl arrived on her seal she had decided on an oversized sweater, leggings she had borrowed from Ginny, and hiking boots. Putting her hair into a messy bun and by-passing the make-up, Hermione opened the letter to discover that her date would be to collect her within the half hour.

Smiling at the curt reply which she secretly found endearing Hermione checked her reflection one final time before descending the stairs and waiting on her date to arrive, her new copy of Jane Eyre locked safely away.

* * *

Severus felt strangely relieved when he received an optimistic acceptance from Miss Granger, and was glad that for once he had planned for a positive response. Just that morning he had picked fresh herbs from his garden, and had even prepared a fresh loaf of italian bread. Opting to give his house staff the day off, he awayed to his rooms to check his appearance, and change into something more suitable for company.

Deciding on a pale grey knit sweater and matching slacks, Severus pulled his hair back in his now usual ponytail, secured it with a simple hair tie, washed the dirt from his face, secured his boots, and walked to his front door from which he disapparated, reappearing just a few blocks from Miss Grangers home. On the way there he picked up a bouquet of coral flowers and daisies and exactly 30 minutes from the arrival of his letter, knocked on Hermione's door.

* * *

Hermione was taken by how dashing her date looked, and wondered how long it had taken him to pick out this outfit, which was nothing like anything she had ever seen him wear before.

"My Lady," he said with a small bow as he presented her with her flowers.

"You look lovely this afternoon."

Hermione blushed as she took the flowers and thanked him.

"I didn't expect you to write," she said shyly.

"I told you I would," Severus said simply.

"Care to step in while I put these in some water?" she asked, gesturing to her flowers.

"I would hate for them to die. They're very beautiful."

Severus gave Hermione a small smile and followed her in, remaining in the foyer while she attended her flowers, coming out to join him as soon as she was done.

"Thank you for the book by the way," she said, facing him in earnest.

"Are you sure it isn't too much? I mean..."

Hermione blushed.

"I remember you lost yours, Miss Granger. And I happened to have a spare," Severus said.

"I promise I shall treasure it always," Hermione said, almost choking on some unknown emotion.

Jane Eyre had been the last gift her parents had given her before...

"Shall we?" she asked, trying to stop those thoughts from coming.

Severus did not pryse as to what Hermione was thinking, simply offering her his hand and leading the way to the apparition point.

"The journey is a bit long," he said.

"I apologize in advance..."

Hermione just nodded and stepped close to Lord Prince, who awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they whisked away to his estate.

Once they landed Severus steadied the girl before him, checking her over to make sure that she was well before slowly stepping back.

"Welcome to Prince Manor," he said, gesturing around him to the stately but cozy house behind him, and the acres and acres of countryside all around.

Hermione's mouth popped open in surprise at the grandeur and simplicity of it all.

"This is where you live?" she asked in shock.

"Yes," he replied, taking it all in as well.

"There are stables and horses in the back. A small area of farmland. Some livestock. A guest house down by the lake..."

"This is amazing," Hermione said, giving him a smile, which he tentatively returned.

"I should warn you now that I employ house elves, but I assure you they are free to come and go as they please, and I do compensate them for their time and labor..."

Hermione blinked at Severus several times before dissolving into breathtaking laughter.

"I abandoned SPEW a long time ago, Sir," she said once she had composed herself.

"Good," Severus said, smiling as well.

"And...I think...if we are going to give this a try...you should...call me Severus," he said, sounding uncomfortable.

"Severus," Hermione said, her lips puckering slightly in thought as she tried out the name.

"You should call me Hermione, then," she said, nodding slightly.

"Hermione," Severus said, his tone sounding like an aching heart.

"Shall we take a stroll?" Severus asked, offering his arm to Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione said, a blush stealing her cheeks as she accepted Severus' arm and followed his lead around the Manor.

Severus showed Hermione the little garden he grew, the chickens he got eggs from, the orchard filled with fruit trees, the green house where he grew fragrant flowers, and the lake.

"There is the guest house," he said, pointing to the cozy cottage on the other side of the lake.

"If you wished to join me..."

"Thank you," Hermione said softly, appreciating the gesture to make her more comfortable in an already forced situation.

"Shall we head back?" Severus asked, his expression unreadable, and his tone unfamiliar.

Hermione could only nod as her mind was once again assaulted with thoughts of the future.

Walking back in silence Severus gave Hermione a short tour of the house from the foyer down the hall, past the living room and office, and to the kitchen.

"I thought...I might cook for us tonight?" he said, pulling out a chair at a rustic looking table.

"Will Italian suffice?"

"Sounds amazing," Hermione said softly as she took her seat.

Severus nodded and started chopping ingredients here and there, setting pots to boil and heating the oven.

"Anything I can help with?" Hermione offered, feeling at odds with being catered to hand and foot.

"Would you care to set the table?" Severus asked, looking here in the eye as he added noodles to the boiling water.

Smiling, Hermione stood and found the dishes and utensils setting to task as Severus cooked and the two carried on an easy, light conversation.

By the time dinner was good the kitchen smelled divine and Hermione was grateful her stomach hadn't taken to talking.

"This is amazing!" she said as she took a bite of the homemade vegetable lasagna and italian bread.

"Thank you," Severus said softly.

"I guess cooking is like potions?" Hermione said as more of a question than a statement.

"A bit," Severus agreed.

"I can't cook at all," she admitted.

"If it weren't for Harry and Draco we would all starve or live on take away."

"I could teach you?" Severus offered tentatively.

"I'd like that," Hermione said with a smile.

* * *

When dinner was done, and the dishes were clean, tea served, Hermione and Severus fell into a comfortable, companionable silence, simply enjoying the presence of one another until late into the night.

Like a true gentleman, Severus returned Hermione to her townhome, seeing her inside and bidding her a safe goodnight, and as she slept that night she dreamed of a future where she was in fact, happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Decisions, Decisions**

 **A/N:** Thankfully, this story seems to have taken me captive, and I do so hope that my audience enjoys. I cannot tell you how important reviews are to me, even if I do not respond to each one individually like I should. I promise that I read them all and I take all suggestions into serious consideration. That being said, I have TOTALLY lost track of who I was placing Charlie with, but I know it was a man. It isn't a major part of the story (I don't think) but it is some background noise. SUGGESTIONS REQUESTED! Also if you don't like casual mention of a homosexual couple, please just...don't read like half of my stories, okay? I had a very nasty review earlier and it really hurt my feelings. Anyway, carry on my lovlies!

* * *

Severus courted Hermione every day for the next 17 days, being careful to take it slow, and to keep her feelings and comfort at the forefront of his actions. They both seemed agreeable to eachothers company, and neither had gone in the opposite direction screaming, and so it seemed like the two of them would be a perfect match. Ginny on the other hand was proving to be a pain in the arse.

"Blaise said you never called him back," Draco said as he concentrated on some paperwork, not otherwise acknowledging the girl before him.

"He isn't my type," Ginny said as she studied her nails.

"Niall said you didn't call him back either," Draco pointed out.

"I'm not HIS type," Ginny pouted.

"That leaves Bachelor 974," Harry pointed out coming to the table.

"Literally everyone else is taken. EVERYONE."

"I don't care!" Ginny said.

"I'll just..."

"No you won't," Harry said with a snort.

"You would die if you couldn't be in the wizarding world."

"What are you holding out for?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny in concern.

"Love," Ginny said.

"But you won't give anyone a chance?" Draco asked, looking up.

"Love doesn't happen in a day, Ginny. It takes time, and effort. Even 'Mione is giving it one hell of a go. Why won't you?"

Draco and Harry were concerned for their friend. They knew the scum that was left out there and now the last two people they would have trusted with Ginny were in serious discussions with other people.

"The Ministry can't be serious!" Ginny exclaimed, taking up the stance Hermione had quickly vacated.

"They are, Ginny," Draco said.

"I can't tell you the number of patients I have met with who are trying to comply with these new laws."

"Why can't I be with someone out of love?" Ginny cried, almost in literal tears.

"Save love for your next go round," Harry said.

"Ask Draco here to speak with Blaise one more time. We'll draw up the contract ourselves and...once you fulfill the requirements, you two can go your separate ways..."

"And the demon spawn?" Ginny asked dryly.

"Blaise will assume full responsibility if it is an inconvenience to you," Draco said, somewhat curtly.

"He is a good man, Ginerva. But now I'm not so sure I would suffer _him_ with _you_."

"Draco!" Harry chided.

Draco just glared.

* * *

Before anyone could blink it was 8th August and the deadline for commitment was less than 48 hours away. Severus found himself pacing the floor of his Manor as he awaited reply from Hermione about joining him for supper. Tonight was now or never.

 _ **~oooOooo~**_

Hermione had received the unexpected owl from Lord Prince and was now applying her makeup for tonights events. Instead of giving him warning Hermione intended to just appear at his door, and take it from there. She wanted no well prepared piece tonight. Only true, honest, raw, emotion. Tonight was now or never and she wasn't banking on never.

 _ **~oooOooo~**_

Draco had promised his life away in a last minute bid to get Blaise to give Ginny the light of day, and the two 'lovers' were now sitting at the kitchen table of The Burrow in the presence of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Draco, and a Ministry Official who was drafting a pre-nup and Bonding Certificate. Ginny looked like she had been force fed lemons, Blaise looked like he had just received a death sentence, and Ginny's parents were less than pleased with their daughters attitude. All Draco could do was shoot his friend apologetic looks and squeeze Harry's hand under the table.

* * *

At half past seven Hermione arrived on Severus' doorstep and knocked. Not expecting company, Severus was hesitant to answer the door but did so none-the-less, his expression one of surprise when he saw Hermione standing there.

"I didn't want to give you time to prepare," she said shyly.

"Prepare what?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Your decision," Hermione said simply, looking slightly terrified.

"Oh, Severus said, leaning against the door before stepping out and closing it behind him.

"Let us walk," he said, offering her his hand, which she immediately took.

Severus led her down the drive and to the old willow tree where a simple swing hung from its branches. Sitting down, he stared out onto the lake, his expression a million miles away.

"I will not ask you to marry me, Hermione," he said, sounding regretful.

"We are not familiar enough with each other, and for that I am truly sorry."

Hermione was almost in shock. What had these last twenty-something days been to him?

"I will, however, ask you to bond with me," he said as he turned his attention to her.

"And I would hope that in the time we share together we could get to know one another better. Maybe then...one day...a proposal would be acceptable..."

"You..."

Hermione was almost in tears. She didn't know weather she should be relieved that she had been saved from Ministry appointment, or if she should be shattered because she would not in fact be marrying for love.

"I know that I am a far cry from the husband that you imagined, Hermione," Severus said softly as he moved to stand in front of her.

"But I promise to protect you, and care for you, to the best of my ability, for as long as you require it of me. And I promise to work hard everyday to make you the happiest you can be."

Hermione felt the tears slid down her face as she processed her former teachers words. They were not the 'I Love You' she had imagined long ago, but they were words from the heart, and they comforted her in ways she had never expected.

"Thank you," she said through her tears as relief flowed through her.

Severus was lost at the sight before him. Never had he witnessed the woman before him break. Unsure of what he should do, he slowly, and carefully wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close, starting on his promise of keeping her safe. As he rested his chin gently on the top of her head, he inhaled her scent, and closed his eyes, praying to whatever God would listen that he would be able to do the right thing for this precious being who was now trusting him with her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Young Hearts**

 _"A dangerous plan, just this time. A stranger's hand clutched in mine. I'll take this chance, so call me blind, I've been waiting all my life. Please don't scar this young heart, Just take my hand. I was made for loving you. Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through, Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do, All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you." **~'I Was Made For Loving You'**_ **Tori Kelly**

* * *

Hermione ended up falling asleep on Severus' couch and just for that night he did not have the heart to wake her and escort her home. Turning back the covers, he put her to rest in his bed, tucking her in, and giving her a kiss on the forehead before turning to his living room and making a bed on his couch. His sleep was fitful that night as he listened for any sound from the other room, worried that Hermione would wake and not recognize where she was.

When he finally gave up on sleep he rose to change and prepare for the day, and just as breakfast was finished Hermione came padding into the kitchen.

"Thank you," she said, her voice hoarse from all the emotions of the night before.

"You're welcome," Severus said softly.

"How do you feel?" he asked in concern.

"Might I get you anything?"

Hermione sat and looked at the food before her.

"My head hurts," she said, sounding like a small child.

"I have something for that," he said, excusing himself and disappearing down a hidden set of stairs before returning with a small vial.

Hermione took it with gratitude, downing the contents in one go, and sitting momentarily while the potion took effect.

"Severus," she began.

"You don't...you don't have to...do this...you know," she finished, her insecurity leaking out.

"Do what?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Take pity on me," Hermione said, looking up at the man before her.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus asked again.

"If...if there's someone else..."

"There is no one else," Severus said, finally catching on.

"And I consider it an honor, Miss Granger," he said as he looked at her, his expression soft.

"I think it is you who should not feel obligated to take pity on me."

Hermione laughed a little at that as she nodded.

"I do not pity you," she said in earnest.

"I admire you."

* * *

When breakfast was finished Severus escorted Hermione back to her townhouse where she showered and changed, preparing herself for a trip to the Ministry.

"What will our contract say?" she asked as she and Severus walked down the streets of London.

"Whatever you wish it to say," Severus said.

"I only ask that you leave provisions for the uncertainty of the future."

Hermione nodded her agreement as she chewed her lip.

"Will I take your last name?" she asked, feeling a bit uncertain about that part.

"I see no need for now if you do not wish it," Severus said.

"I think I would at least like to keep my own name," Hermione said, her voice small.

"As you wish it," Severus said, his tone agreeable.

* * *

The Ministry was packed with last minute couples who had completed successful negotiations and who were scrambling to get Bond Certificates before the Ministry assumed control. Thankfully Severus had planned for this it seemed and had procured an appointment ahead of time which meant that he and Hermione were ushered into an office as soon as they arrived.

The Ministry Official, Edna Mulberry, looked overworked and unhappy.

"Hermione Granger and Severus Prince?" she asked, not bothering to look up from the paperwork as she read every minute detail.

"All is in order," she said after some time, closing the file and finally looking up, her expression changing to one of sympathy as she saw the inequality of the match.

"Standard bonding procedure?" she asked as she readied her supplies.

"Can we say something of our own?" Hermione asked, shocking Severus into attention.

"Keep it short and sweet," Edna Mulberry said.

Standing in position as instructed, hands intertwined with one another, eyes locked, and spell started, Hermione took a deep breath as she started the first day of the rest of her life.

"Please don't hurt me," she said, as her irrational fear overcame her.

"Never," Severus said softly.

As the bond took, their words dictating its limitations, Hermione and Severus felt a warmth spread through them and as Hermione shed a tear for her altered dreams, Severus pulled her close and kissed her on the head, wishing more than ever he could have the power to set her free.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Is This What Happily Ever After Is**

As soon as the ceremony was complete Severus and Hermione left the Ministry and returned to Prince Manor where Severus offered Hermione use of the guest house, which she rationally declined, instead opting to make use of the guest room in the main house.

Three days later she had moved all of her belongings from her townhouse in London to the guest quarters she now occupied, and on the fourth day of her new life she found herself sitting at the edge of the lake contemplating what her next move would be. She had always imagined having a fruitful career with the Ministry, but now she wasn't so sure. Did she have time to work with everything else that was expected of her? Surely she needed to earn her keep. Contribute to bills? Save for her future when she would have no financial support...

When it was time for Lunch Severus walked down and stood just behind her, waiting for her to acknowledge him. When she turned around she was surprised to find him in simple jeans and a button down shirt with boots.

"The house staff has prepared lunch," he said.

"I can have them bring you some if you would like?"

Hermione considered him for a moment before shaking her head and standing. She had ignored the staff, and Severus, and life in general since she had come here, and she could see that the man was at a loss as to what to do.

"I will join you," she said, looking at the ground, ashamed of the way she had behaved.

* * *

Over the next week Hermione made a concentrated effort to insert herself in to her new husbands life. After all, she only had a handful of months to fulfil Ministry requirements and as of yet she and Severus were no farther along in their relationship than civilized conversations and shy brushes of the hand.

As weeks turned in to a few good months, Severus and Hermione slowly became closer, and one evening as Hermione assisted him with a rather complicated potion, she snuck a kiss to his cheek which caused him to freeze and the whole potion to turn purple and bubble over, which sent the two into an epic fit of laughter and resulted in a rather large mess to clean.

"I'm sorry about your potion," Hermione said as she dried her hair from the shower she had just had.

"We can try again tomorrow if you would like?"

"That isn't necessary," Severus said, looking at her in the mirror.

"Draco said he would make a go at in the morning."

"You sure?" Hermione asked softly as she leaned against the door frame.

Severus stared at the girls reflection for several long moments before turning to look at his bride.

"I think we have more important matters to attend," he responded, trying to take a gentle approach.

"We do?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"It is almost November, Hermione," Severus replied.

"If we are to complete our...task...within the allotted timeframe..."

"Task?" Hermione repeated, still confused.

"Procreation," Severus said, blushing slightly, which caused Hermione to squeak and go wide eyed.

"We..."

Hermione had almost forgotten that part. She would have to...

"Oh!" she breathed, now turning red herself and burying her face in her towel.

"There are several ways to go about such a task," Severus offered.

"If they would make you more comfortable..."

He truly felt bad for Hermione, and he himself was uncomfortable with the notion of such intimate physical contact with someone he still barely knew at all.

"I promised I would never hurt you..."

Hermione nodded slowly. She felt like crying as she considered everything. Her first time should be special. Not...some social experiment with a pre-determined outcome.

"We don't have to..." Severus started.

"I mean..."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, sounding ashamed.

"I know...this must be..."

"Quiet," Severus said.

Hermione sat for a few moments before turning for her room, not appearing until the next evening, resolve covering her features like a mask.

"How long do we have?" she asked, walking up to Severus and sitting in the chair across from him.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"How long do we have?" she asked again.

"Before..."

"16 months, give or take," he replied calmly.

"But then there are also several factors to consider and...different variables could detract from that time..."

"I can't..." Hermione started.

"I know," Severus said softly, sounding disappointed in himself.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said sadly.

"Do not be," Severus said.

"I'll need a month to make the first potion and then...we'll need to take some samples and...wait for the right time to make the second potion which...we will have to make together. In the meantime I suggest you consult a medi-witch and...make sure you are prepared for...all of that."

It was obvious Severus was uncomfortable with the topic, but Hermione could not, and would not, understand why. Perhaps it was because he was not comfortable with intimate emotions or...perhaps he was disappointed in the fact that he was unsatisfactory to Hermione (in his eyes).

"Right," Hermione said, before standing and walking away.

* * *

The next day Hermione did see a medi-witch who started her on a regimen of potions and elixirs to prepare her body for carrying a child. Every day for the next month Hermione took them as instructed, forcing herself to not vomit at the thought of what she was preparing to do. While she highly respected the man she was married to, and while she did have warm feelings towards him, in her mind this was a business transaction and it would end as soon as the terms had been satisfied to the Ministry's approval. A part of her still wanted to rebel as she thought about how damaged the new generation would be. Very few had married for love, and even more were in highly toxic relationships that would never end because of the bonds created from having a child together. It was a fate almost worse than death, and an outcome that no one could have foreseen in the rush to pass new laws.

As promised, exactly a month from the day he said it would be complete, Severus presented the first round of potions which he instructed Hermione to drink on the first night of the new moon, 3 days away.

Severus had promised this course was long and detailed but that it involved no intimate involvement, and thus he thought the process would be easiest for everyone involved. Once the first course was complete the two were required to wait an additional 30 days before gathering the new round of supplies which included several samples from both parties which were then added to an additional potion and left to cure for 14 days before Severus deemed it ready.

Now January, Severus and Hermione were cutting their limit close, but the time they had been required to spend together had brought them slightly closer together. All around them colleagues and friends were having babies, and here they were, just starting to start.

Standing in her bathroom on the 6th of January, staring at herself in the mirror, Hermione briefly wondered where her courage had gone, and considered for a time that she could not follow through. Severus had left for London to assist in some issues at St. Mungos and had instructed Hermione to take the finalized potion no later than this morning, telling her that he would return post haste.

Staring at the vial and steeling her resolve, Hermione closed her eyes, pinched her nose, downed the contents, and then sank to the floor and cried.

If this was happily ever after, maybe she didn't want it after all.


End file.
